


Just another day, with you

by itsminayomi



Series: A day in the lives of Hyukjae and Donghae [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsminayomi/pseuds/itsminayomi
Summary: Based on that one tweet that's like: “So my BOYFRIEND comes home last night absolutely smashed, gets undressed and then just stands there in my room. So I'm like are you coming to bed? And he goes "no thank you, I'm sure you're lovely but I have a girlfriend" and goes to sleep on the floor.” together with that one video of cute drunk Hyukjae telling elf to get home safely when he himself can’t even walk a straight line xD
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: A day in the lives of Hyukjae and Donghae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001505
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Just another day, with you

**Author's Note:**

> Good day! I'm new to this so please be gentle ><;; I really enjoyed writing this kkkk I super love eunhae together, they just balance each other out askjdfnsdjh anyway, I hope you guys would enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it! :D

It starts as a whisper, like those times you think you heard someone call your name, but no one is there. It’s already 1:45 am, still early compared to all those times he’s spent overtime for a project. And he knows all too well that it’s at his third cup of coffee that he will start to hear things that would throw off his concentration although, through years of freelance work, he has overcome his initial fear of ghosts or spirits living with him in his apartment. 

So like all overtimes like this, Donghae just shrugs it off and pours more of his attention on his MacBook screen. He’s already buzzing with excitement, compared to previous video editing projects he had, this one was the easiest, and he’s three minutes short of the target maximum. Now he only has to render it, check the final product, and save it on multiple flash drives and call it a night/day. 

Donghae gives himself a pat on the back for another job done; he then gathers his cup and places it on the sink, partially turning on the tap to halfway fill the cup and puts it down on one corner of the sink for washing later. It now says 2:00 am on the phone and a text from his friend Siwon saying his boyfriend is on his way home.  _ Huh,  _ the text was sent forty-five minutes ago, Hyukjae should have been home by now. His boyfriend doesn’t usually take that long to get home, especially when he’s drunk. More often than not, Hyukjae would have gotten home in fifteen minutes, thirty at most if there’s traffic or if he stopped by the convenience store near their apartment. 

  
  


_ Hae _

Did he take a cab or an uber?

_ Siwon _

I booked him an uber, I tried to control the amount he drank but he was so ecstatic for his students there was no stopping him.

I’m sorry Hae. :(

  
  


Before he could send out his reply, he hears whispering again, this time he’s sure it’s not his mind playing games with him. Donghae sets his phone on the countertop and really listens for the whispers, he also begins to hold his breath in hoping it would help him find the source sooner. Donghae tracks the whispering to his front door, he looks into the peephole and sees no one there.

_ Won’t you please open mister door, I really am sleepy and would very much like to get in bed. _

_ Please mister door, the floor is really cold.  _

Donghae is stuck between wanting to laugh and let out an exasperated sigh because he is now one hundred percent sure the whispers weren’t from a ghost. He crouches down and tries to look through the slit on the door and sees Hyukjae curled on the floor with his house key in his hand, poking at where the small slit between the door and floor is. It gets even harder not to laugh at the sight especially when he opens the door and Hyukjae is so taken aback that the door actually heard his request, his eyes were so wide he looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Woah mister door, you didn’t tell me an angel lived here.” Hyukjae’s voice was full of awe, like it was the first time he had seen Donghae, “Good evening mister angel, I didn’t mean to disturb your beauty sleep, I was just trying to get home.” Donghae’s sure this was his cue to start blushing like a schoolgirl but given the circumstances, he can’t help and let out a hearty chuckle at what he’s hearing. To which earns him a gummy smile from his inebriated boyfriend. “Ah it’s true, even an angel’s laughter is pure music.”

“Okay, c’mon now, let’s get you to bed.” Donghae makes a move to grab Hyukjae’s arm to help him inside but Hyukjae moves it out of his reach at the last second, “Wait just a minute, mister angel, I admit you’re really gorgeous but I have a boyfriend whom I love with my whole heart. He’s the only one I’m  _ getting in bed _ with” then to prove his point, Hyukjae clumsily pulls out his phone from his back pocket and opens it with difficulty. The brightness of his phone is too bright so when it finally comes to life, Hyukjae wretches it away from his face, his eyes squinting at it as if it betrayed him, then he faces it to Donghae. So now he’s looking at himself mid-laugh, wallpaper Donghae has his head thrown back, his eyes are screwed shut since his mouth in mid-laugh takes about half his face.

He remembers the day that was taken. Although he and his boyfriend are able to make decent meals, when either of them tries too hard to impress the other there’s always something that doesn’t go as planned. 

_ Donghae rarely ever needs to go to the company he gets his commission work from, apart from the freelance work he gets on the side. So while he was out, his lovely boyfriend thought that a delicious home-cooked meal would be a wonderful way to surprise him when Donghae gets home. Lo and behold Hyukjae has definitely outdone himself when he surprises Donghae with a widespread of banchan and katsudon, it smelled heavenly even from where he stood by the shoe rack when he was putting his shoes away. _

_ “Are you going to just stand there? Cause I have no objection whatsoever, I’m very hungry and you know well enough I can finish this all.” _

_ He has never washed his hands that fast in his life, he’s sure there’s barely any soap in the first place but he can’t bother to pump out more since he’s also aware his boyfriend could eat a whole buffet clean if he really wanted to. _

_ “This is so good Hyuk!” Donghae moans for the nth time since they started to dig in, “You’ve outdone yourself this time.” then continues to make a dent on his katsudon bowl.  _

_ “I don’t think I heard you moan this much in bed, should I be worried?” there’s a teasing smirk on Hyukjae’s lips.  _

_ “Why? You know I’ll only moan for you.” two can play this game, he thinks to himself. Doesn’t matter though, Hyukjae is already shaking his head at him but Donghae knows he’s chuckling under his breath despite of. So he continues to shove a spoonful of katsudon into his mouth, moaning excessively at Hyukjae’s direction just to tease him to which he gets playfully pushed to the side.  _

_ He’s happily munching on his dinner when he bites on something tough. Donghae tries to chew slowly to see if it would yield, thinking maybe it was just a tendon. But it doesn’t and instead feels like it’s far from breaking apart in his mouth, so he tries to isolate the small intrusion under his tongue and swallows the rest of the food. All the while Hyukjae has caught the sudden change of his expression, “Is there something wrong? Was there a small pebble in the rice?” he asks, a glass of water already in his hand. _

_ Donghae smiles at him and shakes his head no, and takes the offending object from under his tongue to get a good look at it. As soon as he sees it, he breathes a sigh of relief, it wasn’t something hard like Hyukjae had originally feared. _

_ “Was the mirin you used for the katsudon new?”  _

_ Hyukjae looks at him funny, Donghae really wants to pinch his cheeks and kiss away the pout that involuntarily formed on his boyfriend’s lips. “Yeah, what’s that got to do with anything?” oh no, now he’s scowling but Donghae knows his boyfriend could be as harmless as a mouse.  _

_ “Well, brand new mirin bottles always have this stopper when you open them.” showing Hyukjae the little transparent stopper he bit into moments ago. He watches as his boyfriend’s eyes widen and jaw drop as he looks at it closely, “Oh my god. All I ask is one dinner to go smoothly, just one! Is that so hard to ask for?” Donghae now is letting out a full-blown laugh, the transparent stopper flying off to God knows where in favor of clapping his hands like a seal.  _

_ Hyukjae, who previously had his face buried in his hands, looks up at the image of his boyfriend just laughing his head silly. This was one of the things he liked about Donghae, the way he laughed when it’s just the two of them. If you had known Donghae long enough, his emotions were rarely unfiltered. Even when they were with their friends, Donghae rarely laughs like this. When it’s just the two of them, whether in the comfort of their own home or outside in a cafe or restaurant, he laughed in a carefree manner. It was one of the things he took pride in. _

_ So before it could all die down, he quickly took his phone to take a few snaps of his boyfriend. _

The memory still brings out a fond chuckle from Donghae, to which it also turns drunk Hyukjae into a smiling fool. “I told you he’s gorgeous, god, he’s also super kind and patient with me. Sometimes I can’t believe he’s been with me for so long.”

Hyukjae has never been this drunk before. He knows his boyfriend is a lightweight, heck Hyukjae knows he’s a lightweight. Donghae is going to have to ask Siwon if he remembers just how much Hyukjae drank, he’s contemplating repeating this result when it’s just the two of them. Sober Hyukjae is already cute, in his self denial kind of way, but drunk beyond reason Hyukjae is just a big ol’ fluff ball. 

“I’m sure he feels the same way, you’re not giving yourself much credit.” Donghae takes advantage of Hyukjae’s daydreaming and steers him towards their bedroom. He glances at the clock on the kitchen wall and it’s already 2:30 am. He really needs to get them both in bed, Hyukjae has a meeting at the studio after lunch so he’ll need all the sleep he can get.

“Maybe you’re right, he tells me the same thing too, sometimes he’d cuddle me and--hold on minute. Where are you taking me?” he  _ tries  _ to put up a fight, but drunk Hyukjae is no match to sober Donghae’s grip. “Noooo, stap stap--I told you I’m not getting in bed with you, no not this man, nuh uh.” Hyukjae vehemently shakes his head and defiantly crosses his arms across his chest, he didn’t think the pout on Hyukjae’s lips could get any bigger but boy was he wrong. 

“Ugh, take the couch then but don’t go complaining to me when you wake up with back aches later on.” Donghae says, as he guides his giant baby slash boyfriend to the couch, making sure to pile an extra pillow to where Hyukjae will be lying on his head. “Could you remove your jacket at least, I’ll just go grab a blanket for you.” He quickly retrieves a blanket from their bedroom and sees Hyukjae having a serious conversation with their couch.

“Hello mister couch, please be kind to my back.” Hyukjae has his hands clasped in prayer, “I choreograph for a living and I plan to do it for a very long time.” now he’s rubbing his hands together while he’s rocking his upper body back and forth like he was praying on an altar. 

Donghae chuckles as he stares fondly at the scene before him, “Mister couch says he’ll try not to be too uncomfortable.” he says to Hyukjae, he runs his fingers through the latter’s soft locks and gently guides Hyukjae to lie down. “Now let me just get you to drink some water before you sleep, I’ll be right back.” He’s now draping the blanket over his boyfriend’s curled form, Hyukjae is looking up at him with wide eyes and his hands grasping at the blanket near his chin, which strangely resembles puss in boots. The scene was too adorable, Donghae just had to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead. He goes and grabs that glass of water he promised Hyukjae but not without missing the gasp that comes out of the latter’s lips when he kisses his forehead, he didn’t think his eyes could get any wider.

When he comes back with a glass of water, Hyukjae is still wide-eyed and the blush from being drunk has intensified, definitely from the kiss on his forehead. “Here you go, you can just drink half and I’ll leave it on the coffee table in case you get thirsty later on.”

“Thank you for taking care of me, mister angel. Even when I refused to get in bed with you.” Hyukjae shakes out of his momentary short-circuiting and is giving him those gummy smiles again, Donghae laughs and gives in to pinching the latter’s soft cheeks. “No harm was done, I just wanted you to sleep comfortably.” 

“Good night mister angel, sweet dreams. “ Hyukjae giggles like silly, his eyes slowly blinking and then coming to a stop as he has already drifted off to sleep. “Good night, sweet dreams as well” Donghae whispers and gives him one final kiss on his forehead. 

As he stands up from kneeling, he looks at Hyukjae’s sleeping form for a few more minutes, he’s done this countless times. Hyuk always looked the softest when he’s off to dreamland, where he doesn’t have to worry about perfecting choreographies for groups he’s hired to work with or those times in the past where he has yet to make a name for himself and he’s stretching himself thin to make ends meet with part-time jobs after the other, as well as send some to his parents back in his hometown. 

And looking at where they both are now, how far they have both gone together and individually, he couldn’t be any more proud of the man he has loved for years and hopefully for years to come. Everything that happened this night is  _ so _ going to be in his speech when he’s standing in front of Hyukjae at the altar, he could already picture the tears and snot running down Hyuk’s face when it’s his time to say his vows. He could vividly imagine him laughing despite the tears continually running down his face, showing that gummy smile Donghae loves so much even when he’s blushing his whole face like crazy because although he had a reasonably large amount to drink Donghae makes sure he retells him everything his boyfriend did and said because Donghae’s a loving boyfriend that way.

And after all the laughing has died out, Donghae will remind Hyukjae that he will never get tired of taking care of him because he has given so much love to everyone around him and he’d very much be willing to remind the man in front of him at the altar that he deserves as much of that love he has given, if not more. Then Donghae would take Hyukjae’s left hand, kissing it tenderly before sliding the ring on his finger. When it’s time to say I do, they would both do so with wide smiles on their faces. Their close friends and family would clap and cheer as they share their first kiss as a married couple, the smile on their faces never leaving as they both look forward to a new day ahead.

But of course, Donghae would have to propose first with the ring safely tucked in his underwear drawer for all of this to happen the way he had always imagined it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this note, thank you so much for taking the time to read this :) I've always wanted to write and publish a fanfic but I just chicken out last minute ><;; Anyway, until next time I guess. Hopefully. :P


End file.
